The Unknown Daughter
by InsanityGoneMad
Summary: Gibbs finds out he has another daughter. One-shot


Gibbs confidently strode into the bullpen, placed his empty cup of coffee in the bin and strode back out again.

Ziva glanced curiously after him; he had been acting strange all morning, ever since they had picked up their first suspect. She was about middle-aged, tall, red head...

"Tony," Ziva hissed across the pen. Tony lifted his head. "Do you think that... that this is another wife?"

Tony shifted through his memories of the woman. Red head, pretty, middle-aged.

"Definitely." They rushed to the elevator, down to the interrogation room.

*

"What have you done, Janine?" Gibbs' voice ricocheted off the surrounding walls and echoed in the observation room.

"Jethro, listen for once in your life. You have to look after her. She's done nothing wrong; she's in trouble, please Jethro." Janine's strained voice begged.

"Who?"

"Ashley, your daughter, Jethro. The one you've never met!"

*

Silence filled the observation room. Ziva and Tony's mouths were hanging open, their eyes bore into the back of Gibbs' head.

"My what?" They heard Gibbs' disbelieving voice through the glass.

"You have a daughter, she's fifteen."

"Gibbs has another daughter?!" Tony whispered frantically into Ziva's ear.

"So it would seem. I am just going to go back upstairs..." Ziva rushed out followed quickly by Tony. "Tony what are you doing? Go back in there and listen."

"But!" Tony scowled and stalked back into the room.

*

"McGee, Gibbs has another daughter!" Ziva whispered, leaning over McGee's desk.

"What! How old?" McGee's eyes lit up like a child receiving a new toy.

"Fifteen, we have not seen her yet though."

"I'll go tell Abby."

McGee rushed off and Ziva made her way back down to the observation room.

*

Jenny watched the commotion from the balcony having already met Gibbs' unknown daughter. She grimaced slightly at the thought of Gibbs trying to look after the daughter he had never met with his heart still aching for his lost one. She turned round and headed back into her office to talk to the young woman.

*

"What do you mean my daughter?" Gibbs asked in his low, deathly voice. "I've only ever had one and she's dead."

"You left before she was born. She's yours." Janine's pained voice rose and octave.

Gibbs paced the room a few times trying to figure out if there was any possibility that it was his daughter, but the age worked out. It would have meant that Janine would have fallen pregnant just before he left.

"Where is she now?" Gibbs asked his voice pained.

"With the director, they're talking. And before you ask, I didn't come to you before because she wasn't in trouble."

A lonely tear rolled down Gibbs' cheek. He quickly blinked and turned back to his ex-wife. Images of his lost daughter flashed in his mind, his family were happy before he left but e would not return to see the same scene. And now he has a new daughter. What would she be like? Would she forgive him for leaving? Questions swirled around his head.

"Let's go."

*

"God damn it, Jenny! Why didn't you say anything?" Gibbs slammed his hand down on the table making everyone in the room jump.

"It was for Janine to tell, not me. Anyway don't you want to meet Ashley?" A curt nod was her only reply. "Cynthia, can you bring Ashley in here please." She called on the phone.

A moment later a slender girl walked through the open door. She slowly lifted her eyes and stared around the room, penetrating the eyes of everyone present. She glared at Gibbs for a moment before her eyes lit up curiously. Gibbs' eyes softened at the sight of her, he never thought he would have another daughter.

"Hello, my name's Ashley," she introduced herself timidly.

"Hi Ash, I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo..." He trailed off as Gibbs head slapped him, Ziva and McGee both smirked.

"Ashley, Tony. How are you Ashley?" Gibbs asked unsure of what to ask.

"Well considering I've only just found out who my father is, my mum's under arrest, your agent was just trying to hit on me," Tony glanced down and blushed, "which I might add that I'm totally underage, I'm completely fine. What about you?" Everyone looked perplexed at Ashley. "And Ash is just fine."

"I'm going to go get Abby, make sure she's on her way up, I'm sure she'd love to meet you." McGee started backing out of the room.

"I'll go join you, McGee." Ziva started backing out as well only to see Tony making no move to leave. "Tony." She pulled at his shirt and all three left the room.

"I've got to check on some work, I'll see you both later." Jenny was the last to walk out, leaving Gibbs and Ash on they're own.

"So... where have you been for the last fifteen years of my shitty life?" Ashley asked as soon as everyone left.

"I was kicked out, didn't think you'd ever show up, in fact I didn't even know you existed until about half an hour ago."

"Look I can see you don't want me and I know I can't replace your other daughter, but I don't have anywhere else to go. Please, Gibbs... dad, what do you want me to call you?" She shifted from foot to foot, glancing down nervously.

"Whatever you want. Why do you think I don't want you? It was just a surprise that's all." Gibbs answered a hint of a smile curling up his lips.

"Ok, Gibbs. I just thought that, well I would be intruding on your life." She answered slightly surprised by his answer.

Gibbs held out his arms when he saw tears start to brim her eyes. "I do want you, but neither will you replace Kelly. But you are my daughter and you have a place in my house for as long as you want."

Ashley leaned into his arms and started to sob. He held her close letting the thick tears ruin his shirt. That is how everyone else found them and they slowly backed out again to give them their privacy.

"Thank you... dad. Thank you for letting me stay, and I know this is a lot to ask, but could you help mum, just a little bit?" She managed to choke through the tears.

"I wish I could..." He stared down into her eyes and cut off his words. "I'll see what I can do."

She looked vulnerable even though she had tried to put on a brave face, maybe some things you can never handle no matter how old you were. Gibbs hoped that this would work out, that she could fit into his life. But he would just have to wait and see how things unravelled.

Slowly Ashley lifted her head and stared into Gibbs' eyes. He took her hand and led her out to join the others.


End file.
